demons and nekos
by animerXroxXmyXsoxX1
Summary: Yumi age 17 living with her father at Waffle Island falls in love with 17 year old Jin. But the night of the date Jin suddenly cancels it.whats the meaning of this?rated T to be safe
1. The call

_Hey!this is my 2nd fan fiction I Hope you like it

* * *

_"bye Dad! I'll see you after school",The young girl called out to her father. "Have a good day Yumi-Chan",The father called the young girl. When Yumi,got to the town hall she saw her best friends Renee and Maya."Hey Yumi!Hurry up or else we're going to be late",Renee called out. Yumi got to her friends and bumped into she bumped into Jin.

"Omigosh!I'm sorry Jin.I was running and I didn't see you",she struggled to say trying to get up."It's OK Yumi.I was in a bit of rush myself",The young boy replied trying to find his the two got up they just stared at each other."Hey Jin hurry up!The bell will ring in 15 minutes!And if we're late again,Mayor Hamilton will get angry",a red headed boy came up to them."well see you at class Jin",Yumi said running to her friends.

"We made it",Maya and Yumi were just to exhausted to just as the three made so did the Boys,Owen,Julius,and Jin."OK everyone take your seats and settle down",the Mayor said coming inside the class room. As soon as the 6 went to their seats the Mayor spoke again."As everyone knows the Harvest Moon Dance is next week.I was hoping that with your parents permission if any of you would help with the preparations?Please tell me as soon as possible".

For the rest of the day Yumi kept thinking about asking Jin to the soon as the bell rang Renee,Maya,and Yumi kept talking about the dance."So Renee who do u think will ask you",Maya asked while all three of them were eating lunch under Ben's tree."I'm hoping Toby will,but you know how guys are they can be clueless",Renee confessed."Yeah and I bet Chase has no interest me",Maya sighed in defeat."So Yumi who do you want to ask u to the dance?Yumi"? "wha-Oh sorry I was just thinking about who i would ask to the dance",Yumi said a little embarrassed.

Maya and Renee looked at each other and smiled."Yumi I'm sure Jin will ask you",Renee smiled looking at Yumi."But Renee there's a better chance that he'll ask Anissa.I mean she's Pretty,Smart,and she flirts with Jin every chance she has",Yumi said depressed."Yumi stop telling your self that, your cat ears are showing",Maya said Yumi is a when shes upset,angry,or hurt she transforms (Cat ears and Tail included)."oh this day get worse?" Just then Jin,Toby,and Chase came up to the three.

"Hello guys and I were talking and we were wondering if you would go to the dance with us",Jin asked girls were shocked but they said yes(of course)." shall we pick you three up around 7",Chase asked."Sure",the three girls said the guys left the girls were squealing with joy."Omigosh!This is great!Our dream guys asked us to the dance",Renee squealed."OK we better get back to class",Yumi said out of day before the dance while the girls were doing homework at the Brownie Ranch,It started to storm."I better get home before it gets worse,"Yumi said gathering her stuff.

As soon as Yumi got home the phone started ringing."Hello"?"Yumi,I can't go to the dance with you tomorrow.I finally realized that asking you was a waste of my 't bring this up ever again",Jin said on the phone must have hung-up because Yumi didn't hear anything else on the she hung-up the phone,she ran to her room,locked her door,collapsed on her bed,and cried herself to sleep.

**I would like to say I'm sorry but I promise that the 2nd chapter will be review and tell me what i can do to !**


	2. the demon

_Hey every one!I'd like to say now that Chapter 3 has already been bad news is that after the 3rd chapter I won't make others for a while...But until then please enjoy

* * *

_"Yumi?What's wrong?",Yumi's father asked knocking on his daughters bedroom door."It's that idiot Jin!He said it was a waste of time asking me to the dance",Yumi shouted so her father could hear her."Yumi could I come in though"?So Yumi got off her bed and unlocked her her father got inside her room he saw Yumi sitting on her bed."Yumi,it's OK. there are more guys out there other than Jin",her father said sitting down next to her.


End file.
